DriftWings
Reference (Kind of?): Overview This tribe is currently being developed by Wings and Kit. It is unusable as of now. Please do not copy. (Silleh children you should know betta m8.) Appearance/Description ---- General A DriftWing Princess- note the distinct black markings on the face, wing membrane, sail, and tail fin. DriftWings are an average to large breed of dragon currently inhabiting a large area of forested canyons and small mountains. They are often flexible and broad-shouldered, and are known for their ability to withstand large dust storms. Although they often stand several feet above the average SkyWing, most DriftWings are not very strong, giving them a slender and more or less majestic look. Their paws feature a feather-like material, which can range from a spiky to soft and graceful texture. Their backs are equipped with a large 'sail' to assist them when in flight, starting from the bottom of the neck and ending near the midsection of the tail, with the middle part of the spine featuring the tallest part. The tips of DriftWings' tails have a sort of fin-like webbing, most likely another benefit for flying. Although their true intentions are obvious, many DriftWings, especially males, may use their unique sails and other features to flirt with other dragons. This tribe comes in a decently sized variety of colors, with their primary scales ranging from browns, grays, blacks, and a range of pastel colors, which includes reds, oranges, yellows, and less commonly, green and blue. White and black is also a possible shade, although it is extremely rare among the tribe. Markings The most notable feature of the DriftWing tribe is their unique markings, displayed on their faces, wing membrane, and sail. The patterns can range from circles to odd spirals, although a flame-like pattern is rather common for the wings. These can come in almost any color, although black has only appeared on the markings of royalty- believed to be a sacred birthmark. The markings on DriftWings can only reach four colors, not counting the black markings on royalty. Abilities ---- Notable Abilities Extremely resistant to the harshest of sand and dust storms, this tribe is well-fit for their windy canyon habitat. Since many dragons rely on their sight to move around, DriftWings rely on their acute hearing to navigate during heavy storms, and are known to assist in the rescues of stranded travelers. Fire However, the most notable ability of the DriftWings is the fact that their fire color changes based on their location- warm colors in the hotter Kingdoms, blue-green in the humid and wet areas, and a sky blue in colder climates. This does not affect the fire itself, but is instead an act of camouflage. Although not terribly notable, DriftWings insist that spicy foods make their fire hotter. The Kingdom ---- 'Kingdom Location' The tribe currently resides in a series of canyons East of the MudWing Kingdom. 'The Skytouched Forest' Dragons from all over Pyrrhia flock here to vacation and camp- the huge redwood and pine trees amaze the eyes, while beautiful waterfalls line the canyons, creating dazzling rainbows that never seem to fade away. Many activities such as camps and bird watching sessions are held here in the heat of the summer, while hunters and aspiring artists arrive during the winter in the hopes to catch a glimpse at the forest's mystic wildlife. Near the more steep canyons, where the trees are thinner and the wind is heavier, resides a small village of about a hundred or so DriftWings, the residents prefering a more free, wild lifestyle. Guests and travelers must beware, however, for the little town loves competitive sports- and it's almost impossible to avoid being thrown into a game of Fruitball or, for the risk-takers, a good old fashioned session of The Fire Games. 'The' Blazing Crevice Generations of plant life have sprouted here, only to be swept away by the many forest fires that appear here almost every year. Once a place of worship and great beauty, the once-amazing crevice is nothing more than scarred rock and dead bushes. Besides all of this, The Blazing Crevice is still a popular tourist attraction. But in the eyes of the DriftWings, it is a reminder of how something so gorgeous can rot so quickly. 'Goldtouched City' The Capitol of the DriftWing Kingdom, most of the tribe's population resides here. Named for the gold and iron discovered below the city, many consider Goldtouched as a place of great fortune and a chance to have a new start. Broken up into different areas, it consists of many unique and interesting dragons. History ---- From the beginning, DriftWings have always been adventurers. Instead of settling in a single location, the first members of the tribe were always traveling, exploring new lands, hungry for exploration and discovery. They were fascinated by the world around them, and wanted to learn about and study almost everything that ever existed- through the eyes of a DriftWing, something as simple as a pebble was something that had to be observed. Most of the tribe members lived near the SandWing-RainWing Kingdom borders, although seeing a couple in the Mud Kingdom wasn't uncommon. Although their true origins remains a mystery, the most popular theory is that they evolved from the early SandWings, breaking off into their own tribe. 'The Scorching/Post-Scorching' Not wanting to lose any of their members, the DriftWings stayed out of the events of The Scorching for the first couple of months. Hiding in caves and crevices in the MudWing Kingdom, the tribe survived on small rodents and groundwater. It wasn't until a nearby MudWing village was bombed that the DriftWings emerged from their hiding places, proving themselves as a powerful ally as they helped push back a large army of scavengers. They remained active for the rest of the war, and soon returned to the large canyons of the MudWing Kingdom, building up their own odd culture. Now a united tribe, the DriftWings began to form a government. Following the customs of other tribes, they selected a queen, known as Drifting Winds, to lead them. Strong and honorable, the tribe flourished under her rule, so much that they forgot one important detail- that the lineage had to live on. After many years of leadership, Queen Drifting remained alone in her castle, and age attacked her rapidly. Ill and dying, the now elderly dragoness made a single wish, that her tribe may live on as their ancestors watch them from the clouds above. In her honor, the canyon-dwelling dragons officially named themselves the DriftWings, and began practicing a new religion. As said, Abuette had no known kin, with her only living relative being her cousin, Dali. Not wanting to break the royal culture that seemed so sacred at the time, she was quickly named queen, and began her rule alongside her husband and only child. However, Dali immediately showed signs of ferocity and ambition, desperately wanting to expand her tribe's territory. Instead of hunting and gathering resources, she made her troops attack small outposts and villages, resulting in quite a few deaths and injuries among the tribe. Now suffering and weak, Queen Dali's son, Oreh, devised a plan to overthrow his mother. Although he begged for her several times to give up her position, Oreh was forced to kill her. No longer agreeing with the way the tribe was run, Oreh created a council, known as the Devine Court, to help rule over the Kingdom. He elected the DriftWing's first governor, known as Clover, who would help him make decisions over the years to come. This form of government still exists today, although the governor has gained more power over the years, with royalty being more of a celebrity figure. 'The Great War' At first, the DriftWings refused to take part in the Great War, but eventually gave in when the MudWings, now a close ally, requested them to side with Burn. Although not very fond of her violent nature, they contributed greatly in her rise to power, attacking the smaller army camps of other tribes. However, the tribe still had faith in the Dragonets of Destiny, and would often give parties meant to hunt them down false information. Eventually noticing this, Burn broke the alliance with the DriftWings, and they resentfully returned to their canyon home. Since these events, most DriftWings tend to avoid the SandWing Kingdom. Culture ---- 'General' Competitive and confident, many DriftWings grow up to work in the political and scientific fields. They believe very strongly in a solid education before adulthood, so all dragonets are given free schooling until 8 years old (adulthood). The DriftWings are also love a good, friendly competition, and have races or art shows to display the talent of DriftWings. They have a very strong tribal pride, and tend to show off quite a bit Most DriftWing families have a strong and stable bond for the most part, although one can be easily disowned if they fail to achieve something, or are arrested. Most of the offspring at age 8 don't start getting serious about finding a mate and settling down until around 10-11 years of age. This is to get them used to a new job for a couple years. DriftWings can have as many offspring as they want, but most don't go over 3 clutches. 'Government' The DriftWing government is extremely organized and serious, with a strict set of laws and requirements for the members of their Kingdom. One of the most interesting parts of the DriftWing government is that royalty doesn't have full authority. Although they get a say in laws and other activities, many of the queenly jobs is overseen by a "President". The "President" (or Governor) is in charge of things such as the army, treasury, and city, while the Queen herself takes care of matters involving other tribes and being your average celebrity. Many of the other tribes find this act of authority confusing and humiliating, although few have actually brought it up with the DriftWings. Other positions include Treasurer, Head of Activities, Head Officer, and many, many other jobs, each focusing on a certain aspect of DriftWing society. (If you can think of it, it's probably there.) Now, as said, the laws can be... strict, to say the least. Stealing something as simple as a guava sitting in a ditch can result in a week of jail time, and it's become a well-known fact that this is probably what makes the majority of the tribe so well-mannered. However, if one is to be arrested for whatever reason, they will be given a fair trial led by a judicial. Even if the dragon on trial is found guilty by the citizens, the head government has the final say. And the prison is not pretty. 'Religion' The DriftWings practice a very unique and specific religion, known as Polvo. This religion focuses on the belief that a dragon's ancestors watch over them, giving them food and shelter and, in return, the DriftWings will remain faithful and strong. Polvo also states that DriftWings are not allowed to eat citrus fruit, as they are the fruits of their ancestors, and must never lie. Dance of the Summer Spanning from May to August, Dance of the Summer is a time of celebration among the DriftWings. The tribe will hold many festivities, such as races and food-eating competitions, although the parades are probably the most notable events- from hot dog floats to giant turtles, many dragons flock here to see the incredible floats. However, the true meaning of this event is to remember your loved ones, and give thanks to those that have benefited your life. Relationships With Other Tribes ---- NightWings- DriftWings are rather wary of the secretive tribe, believing that some may still carry the ability to read minds and foresee the future. Although they rarely come into contact, DriftWings still respect the tribe for their perseverance and craft. SkyWings- The DriftWings tend to avoid SkyWing territory, worried that they might be captured or killed. However, SkyWings coming into DriftWing territory isn't uncommon. IceWings- The DriftWings know little about the IceWings, and actually seeing one is rare. RainWings- Most DriftWings are fascinated by the bright color-changing scales of the RainWings, and the two are well-known trading partners. MudWings- The two tribes have built quite the alliance since the Great War, and are known to participate in each other's activities and daily lives. SandWings- DriftWings and SandWings commonly trade with each other, but the two seem to hold an odd grudge against each other. SeaWings- The two tribes strongly dislike each other, the SeaWings believing that the DriftWings have invaded their land, and the DriftWings believing that the SeaWing government is too violent. AviWings- DriftWings find the AviWings both fascinating and odd, and are known to randomly trot around their kingdom drawing pictures of the tribe. FlameWings- The two tribes rarely come into contact, and are neutral towards them. TrickWings- Although no known DriftWing has ever met an actual TrickWing, many members of the tribe enjoy studying them, interested in their appearance and abilities. DeathWings- DriftWings find DeathWings both interesting and horrifying. GeodeWings- DriftWings enjoy trading with the GeodeWings, and find the minerals and ores within their kingdom absolutely amazing. SwiftWings- DriftWings visiting SwiftWing territory isn't uncommon, as the two tribes have similar interests. LeafWings- Although neutral, DriftWings often mistaken LeafWings for trees. Naming ---- Most DriftWings are named after plants and minerals, but names similar to that of South American and Native American culture isn't uncommon. Category:Kitagon's Stuff Category:Wings's Stuff